A persistent plant
by DBGreece
Summary: Flora the Roserade is a pokemon trained for contests, and this leaves her with an interesting move set. However, when she is in heat and her trainer won't take her seriously or listen to her, there is only one thing to do, fuck him herself. Features sex between a pokemon and human, starts off as non-consensual but grows from there, you have been warned. All characters are portray


"Raid raid!" Roserade yelled over the sound of the water.

Toby ignored the cries and he continued his shower. Flora had been after his attention all day, and he wasn't about to give in now. Rinsing the shampoo out of his hair, he chuckled to himself as he got ready to turn off the water. Stepping out of the shower he was unsurprised by the sight before him. Flora was standing at his feet, her arms crossed and a sour expression on her face. Black and Blue petals covered the floor, presumably from when she had thrown her arms about in frustration at his lack of response.

"I'm right here Flora." He chuckled. "I've not gone anywhere I promise."

"Rosa!" She hissed as she turned her back to him.

"So now that I'm out of the shower you don't want to talk to me?" He said grinning. "That's fine, I'll just go start working on dinner then." He finished as he began to walk out of the room, grabbing his towel.

"ROSE A RAID!" He heard the pokemon shout behind him.

Before he could process this however, a tingling sensation came over him as powder filled the room. Processing it for a moment, he noticed that it was not powder, but instead bright yellow spores that were affecting his vision.

"Oh fuck." He said as he lost control of his body and fell to the floor. "That was Stun Spore wasn't it?" He thought, unable to move his mouth.

Once Toby was on the floor he saw Flora move in front of him, an evil smirk on her face. Unable to protest, he simply sat there as the pokemon's flowers wrapped around him as he was dragged to the other room. Luckily for him, he could not feel anything, otherwise, the rough sensations of the floor would have been painful as he was moved over the floors. Once they arrived at his bedroom, Toby began to worry about what Flora had in store for him.

"Rosa rosa!" The pokemon exclaimed as her body began to grow larger.

"And there is Growth, this is going exactly where I think this is." He thought to himself as he watched helplessly.

Looking at her size, Flora moved back over to her human's limp body. Lifting him above her head, she tossed him onto the bed unceremoniously. Climbing onto the bed herself, Flora began shifting him around, placing him on his back so that his cock was facing upwards. Once she was satisfied with his positioning, Flora began to dust herself off, shaking free any petals on her body. Moving to stand on his chest, the small pokemon began to wave her hands in front of him, a gentle pink mist filling the room.

As the mist-filled the room, Toby began to feel some parts of his body again. "Flora, you don't have to do this." He mumbled out in a hushed tone. "We can find a different way to scratch this itch" He forced out.

Flora simply shook her head as she gently booped his nose. Her plan of attack was already set, and a few words weren't going to change her mind. Stepping back down his body, she placed her legs on either side of his. Nectar dripped down from her pussy onto his dick, sending chills through his body. Toby had never seen his pokemon go into heat this badly before, but he couldn't worry about that right now, he needed to get control of his body.

"Flora, I command you to stop this right now." He barked out horsley.

To his surprise, she ignored his orders as she began to line herself up with his cock. Without wasting any more time, Flora took Toby's cock into her body, moaning loudly as more nectar poured onto his crotch. As his full length disappeared into her body, Toby began to struggle, but the sensations were still dulled in his body. Sensing she did not have much time, Flora pushed past her shock and began to move her body.

Sliding herself up and down his length, each movement caused more nectar to flow from her body. Gasping at his girth, Flora felt her knees begin to buckle under the pleasure. She had never had anything so big inside her body, not during her time at the daycare, not during contests, and not even when she attempted to pleasure herself without Toby noticing. Despite this, however, she felt as though the size was what she had been craving, and this was filling her nicely. As she realized this, Flora began to pick up the pace, feeling herself bounce faster upon Toby's cock.

"Flora, you've had your fill, please stop." He begged as he still could not fight against her. "If she doesn't stop soon, this could get bad fast." He thought to himself as he remembered the last move she had learned for their previous contest.

Rosa." Flora stuttered out as she felt her orgasm drawing near.

As her orgasm approached, Flora pulled herself completely off his cock, letting her nectar drip down onto him once more. Shuttering at the sensations, she grinned wider than before at the thought that came into her mind. Filling herself with energy, Flora prepared herself to finish her fun.

"Oh Palkia, not Giga Impact." He thought to himself as he braced for the pain.

"Roserade!" She cried out as she slammed back down onto Toby's cock one final time.

The impact knocked the wind out of both of them, and unfortunately for Toby, he felt the entirety of the impact as the spores wore off. Despite the pain, Toby felt his orgasm happen from the sudden pleasure. Cum shot inside Flora's body, mixing with her nectar as it filled her body. As the pleasure took over her body, Flora collapsed down onto Toby's body, gasping for breath. As Flora began resting, her body shrank back down to normal, the effects of Growth wearing off.

"Alright Flora, you asked for it." Toby barked out as he stood up, holding the pokemon in his arms. "You want to be fucked? Then you are about to see how I do it." He growled as he began to pull her off of his cock.

"Raid?" She asked softly as she looked up at him.

Her pleading fell on deaf ears, however. As soon as she was only on the tip of his cock, Toby slammed her back onto him, forcing the full length into her body. Gasping at the sudden shock, Flora tried to struggle away from Toby, but she was exhausted from her previous exploits. Toby continued this motion without hesitation, pulling her off his length and slamming her back down. With each thrust, both of them moaned, filling the room with their sounds.

Nectar and cum dribbled out of them, coating the floor with their fluids. Despite his eagerness, Toby did not have the stamina to last much longer. Before his energy was gone, Toby pressed the pokemon down onto the bed, thrusting into her rapidly. With his final thrust, Toby filled his partner with his cum once again. As soon as he was spent, Toby fell onto the bed next to her, gasping for breath himself.

"Next time Flora, just ask." He gasped out before passing out.

"Rosa raid." She agreed softly.

A smile crept over her face as she attempted to keep his seed inside her. Her plan had worked and then some, and she couldn't be happier. As she thought this, Flora too passed out, but not before rolling on top of her trainer and holding him close.

...

I hope you enjoyed my story! This one went a little bit longer than I had originally intended it to, but I also didn't want to split it up into multiple chapters. ^^;;

If you like what you read or think I can improve, leave a comment so I know what you think!

Thank you for reading and as always, I cant wait to bring your dreams to life!


End file.
